While some workstations and servers are not routinely shut-down, most of the desktop computers used in regular offices are shut-down at the end of the day for energy saving purposes. As a result, generally, when people arrive at their offices each day, the first task they remember to do is powering on their desktop computers or workstations, in order to let it boot up and do the initial tasks such as updating the virus protection program or antispyware programs and running preliminary system checks or virus scans. The initial tasks can also comprise applying certain patches, recognizing software licenses, or even starting desktop mail-checking software such as Outlook® and executing some rules. Furthermore, operating systems, corporations, or individuals can add more tasks to be executed before a system is fully ready for work.
The total time a computer system requires to get “ready” can, therefore, be considerable. The significance of this problem becomes even clearer when a user forgets about starting up his/her computer upon entering the office and sometime, later on the day, an urgent need to use the computer comes up while the computer is still in shut-down status.
One way is to tackle this issue is mentioned in this invention, and that is to find a method to have the computers booted up and ready by the time the users reach them. This invention addresses this problem by having the computer start booting up once the corresponding users enter the office building.